Eight Years for Team Eight
by Aburame
Summary: It has been eight years since Team 8 banded. Told in flashback. [ No real summary. Just read it. :P ]
1. Prologue: The Jounin

Revised Jul 4 2006

Notes: I don't know if this new version is any better than the last, but I did detect some mistakes in grammar and spelling. So, hopefully, I changed things for the better. But, honestly, I suck at editing my own work. Sometimes you just can't spot your own mistakes. :x

Characters © Kishimoto

* * *

Eyes held skyward, as ears scrutinized for signs of danger: the running of a stream, the bristle of small woodland creatures, and the slight panting of what was unmistakably human. In the time it took for the mind to focus on the target, a kunai had sailed pass him, missing only by a few millimeters.

Aburame Shino ran. Twigs and branches snagged at his clothing and skin, but there was no time to register the pain. Fatigue from a day's activities was catching up, yet he ran. Two feet, five feet, up a tree, and into hiding, he ran. Behind him, the kunai exploded. Fortunately, Shino had noticed the explosive talisman attached to the metal projectile. Reflexively, he realized that the assailant wasn't aiming for him. Instead, the shadow had aimed for a pile of gunpowder to trigger an explosive reaction. It was a trap. A well hidden trap.

Years of training and experienced had resulted in a medley of useful survival skills in the dangerous occupation of a soldier. He had developed a nimble and able body while enhancing his cognitive skills. In this field, there was a thin line between life and death. A thin line that can be severed with a flick of a wrist. Survival was the key to this game.

Safe in hiding, Shino focus on the opponent. Strengths and weaknesses were put into account to detect any and all patterns of movement and attack. During his teenage years, he had become the team's main component when analyzing the enemy and creating efficient offensive plans. It took him a few minutes longer than usual since the target was well aware of the observant eyes upon him and swiftly moved in the dense woodlands to thwart Shino's attempts to get a read on weaknesses. Yet, experience won over persistence. He found a way. Kunai and shrunken flew in every direction towards his target. Sharp clangs rebounded off the bark of trees, resulting in soft echoes. Weaponry littered the forest floors. The figure managed to dodge every piece of equipment with fluid ease. Shino continued in pursuit. The chase was fairly uneventful. The fast pace guaranteed a safe hunt; there wasn't enough time to lie down any traps and other than an occasional knife.

It was finally time for Shino's efforts to be paid off as they arrived in a grassy field. The plains were ominously quiet. But trained ears could hear voices fill the air. Click, click, click. He could feel the fear in his target's eyes as he realized he was surrounded. Behind him were hundreds, thousands of bugs hungry and ready to make a meal of chakra. Shino had planted them here, knowing that after his assailant left the safety of the vegetation, he would attack and complete his mission.

The body shivered like a frightened rabbit as he realized that he was trapped. Shino took his knife and aimed. The dagger sailed in the air and seared the pouch of herbs that was attached to the man's thigh.

Slowly, the figure shifted and morphed. Coarse hair fell into softer, wavy tresses, bulking muscles minimized into smaller defined arms and legs, he shrunk a few inches, and his face became feminine. It was Kurenai. She smiled mysteriously and held out a parchment.

"You passed."

Shino had gone through various trials for his Jounin exam. He had passed: enemy data collection, interrogation, battle and finally pursuit. Within each test, he was evaluated for strength in three categories: physical, mental, and emotional, as well as insight, intuition and determination. It was tough, Shino thought as he remembered the wounds from the brutal exam, but it wasn't too tough for me.

Shino went home that day feeling refreshed and accomplished. The old building welcomed him with a familiarity. Sometimes there was just wasn't another feeling like home. Shower. The grime, sweat, and blood cleansed and washed away. Medicinal check. Body needed to be stabilized. Bedroom, rest was inevitable as he stumbled into his bedroom. Throwing his numb body on his bed, Shino inhaled the freshly laundered sheets, quietly recalling the day's events. It was a lot to contemplate so Shino decided to take his time. He remembered the thrill of the mock missions, the feel of being hypnotized under an unbreakable genjutsu, and most of all, the pride of overcoming his obstacles.

He suddenly wished his teammates were here. He could see Kiba's face full of shock, indignity, and utter denial of Shino's accomplishment, yet silently congratulating him. He knew Hinata would be less vocal in her response, softly congratulating him while shyly smiling up at him. Some people never change.

A sharp pain jabbed at his chest and Shino laughed softly with a hint of bitterness. It must have been a result from the exam. Just because it was genjustu doesn't mean physical pain couldn't happen. Groaning, the newly inaugurated Jounin turned to his side and lifted the covers over his head. In the process, Shino felt his hand tip something over and knocking it down on the floor. Wincing, he turned around and picked it up delicately.

The impact created a crack across the glass of a simple framed picture. A picture of what was formerly known as Team Eight.

His voice cracked as he softly whispered into the dying night.

"I did it, my friends…"


	2. Eight Years Ago

Ninja Academy. The births of formidable shinobi were here. The village had prided themselves in producing loyal individuals who dedicate their lives for the protection of their loved ones. The school recognizes the achievements of ninjas and rewards their determination by preparing them for the honorable role of protecting their country. Thus, gifted children are sent to this school for training in everything needed to survive the hardships of becoming a full-fledged ninja.

When an individual has been recognized to have gained enough skills to venture into the violent life of a ninja, they are granted permission to take the final exam and graduate.

Now, the year had finally ended and it was, yet again, time for the final exam. Shino had woken up at dawn and practiced a few techniques before walking down to the academy, brimming with confidence and ease. He knew he would be able to ace the exam without much trouble.

And he did. A simple replication technique was nothing to brag about. He was almost disappointed at the simplistic test. But he had passed and there was no reason to complain.

Soon the class was divided into teams of three, in which, as genins, they would cooperate and complete missions. Shino flinched slightly when they announced his squadron. It wasn't that Shino was picky; he just preferred to work alone. However, this system had been implanted since the establishment of Konoha. Shino never went against the system.

Although they had classes together, his teammates introduced themselves just for the sake of doing so. Shino knew that Kiba had a boastful nature. He was reckless and didn't care much for authority. Shino disliked that type of person. They would only get in the way.

The girl, Hinata, was not as outspoken as his other teammate, but Shino wondered if she had the skills to be a ninja. It was true that she was born into the prestigious Hyuuga clan, which had been acclaimed as one of Konoha's top ninja clans. However, the white-eyed beauty was very shy and nice – which was perhaps a deadly personality to have on the battlefield. Overall, Shino would have preferred if she was more refined in her skills.

Nevertheless, Shino accepted this because it was expected of him.

And thus, Team Eight was born.

As the students gathered outside with their diplomas in hand, a cheerful chatter can be heard in front of the school. Students showed off their diplomas to waiting parents, avidly talking about how great they were going to become and how they were going to protect the village. Parents smiled down on their children, congratulating them on their completion of school. There was even a pat on a head here, a hug there.

Shino sat against the wall at the side of the building. His father had gone on a mission a few days before his graduation and was unable to make it. Instead of sulking about something he could not change – which was not his type of thing to do – the genin stared intently at a dead squirrel. A colony of ants were busily detaching the flesh of the corpse and hauling it back to their queen.

Shino wondered if ninja were like those ants. Were they also tools used to serve the queen? It was probably true.

"Oh well." Shino uttered softly as he picked up a handful of dirt, watching it as it slipped silently through his hand. "I don't mind."

It was predetermined that he was to be a ninja when he was born so he didn't dare go against his fate. He didn't know that he could.

"Hey, Shino!"

Kiba's overly energetic voice interrupted Shino's train of thought, forcing him to detach his attention from the ground to his new teammate. Shino stared at the brown haired boy, prompting him to continue.

"…….." A silence sustained between them for a good minute. Kiba didn't get the hint. After all, why would anyone call him without having something to say? Obviously, both Shino and Kiba were waiting for some type of reply. Shino was not going to budge.

"Uh…." Kiba said eager to break the uncomfortable silence. "Do you want to go out for some food with Hinata and me? It'd be a celebration of some sort."

Shino stared blankly at Kiba. He didn't know what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn't an invitation. To be a ninja, it was taught to expect the unexpected. It was a useful skill. From then on, he vowed to never be caught off guard again.

Shino thought it over for a few seconds before nodding. There was nothing for him to lose, only much to gain. He realized that he didn't know much about his teammates and in a mission, not knowing the strengths and weaknesses of each team member would prove fatal.

Kiba grinned – which looked more like he was baring his canines – and trotted yonder where Hinata was waiting by a tree. Shino followed suit, leisurely taking his time. What shall the day bring?


	3. Sensei

That night Shino sat down to evaluate the day's events. He had graduated, which he had already anticipated. He got his diploma and his teammates were announced. The new genins were also informed that they were to be instructed under a Jounin until they're ready to make it on their own.

"Another person, huh…"

Growing up, Shino lacked the social interaction that most kids needed. He found that most people thought his technique was strange. The prospect of bugs feeding off the life source of a body made children uneasy around the young boy. As a result, Shino tended be shunned by his peers. Although, it was not a particularly happy childhood, the young bug user grew up to be extraordinary skilled and independent. For what lack in friends, he made up in training.

However, despite his current repertoire of talents, he was still human. Nothing can replace companionship.

The next day, he reported to area where he scheduled to meet his new instructor and his teammates. Finding himself arriving too early, Shino decided to take a walk in the area. The streets were empty, nearly void of sound minus the howl of the wind or the movement of a sign. It was quiet, but peaceful. During times of serenity, people thrived and lived without fear or anxiety. Such a nice atmosphere was unconditionally maintained by the brave warriors at all times. Providing protection, safety, and life to the villagers was the pride of the shinobi.

Shino realized at an early age that he wanted to help the village flourish. Castaway as a child, Shino had become bitter and confused, but as time went on, he still wanted to protect the next generation so that they might have a chance to experience something he didn't. However, Shino was far from selfless. He yearned to gain glory and recognition like many others. His ambitions and goals were to gain respect – for himself and for his clan. There were many things that needed to be proven, and Shino was determined to do whatever it takes to triumph.

Time did not stop, although the illusion of time did as Shino found himself back at the square where he started. Forty minutes had passed and the rest of his team had already arrived.

"Ahoy!" Kiba shouted, heartily grinning.

"Hi, Shino-kun." Hinata greeted with a voice much more pleasant than Kiba's.

Shino nodded.

A quick scan told him that the Jounin instructor has yet to appear. Was he supposed to bond with them now? They already had lunch with the two, though he was significantly less animated than Kiba and Hinata who seemed to have quickly bonded. Shino just needed practice, that's all.

"So…"

"How long have you been here?"

"T-ten minutes"

"Wasn't it scheduled for… 5 minutes ago?"

"They're late."

Idle chat ensued the three as they waited patiently – Shino and Hinata waited patiently, Kiba, however, had trouble even keeping his mouth shut – for their instructor. After ten minutes passed (Kiba insisted that it was much more) a female ninja appeared in front of them. With locks of amber hair and a face of a beautiful woman, she didn't seem like a ninja. A high-class ninja at that. But it was taught never to judge a book by its cover; to do so may result in failure of a mission or even death, which is why the young Aburame watched this woman with a skeptic eye and a suspicious stance. There was no room for failure, especially not this early in the game. No one spoke for a feel minutes. The female Jounin seemed to be eying her new students. Those scarlet eyes seem to be analyzing each and everyone's abilities, their strengths and weaknesses, their fears. Behind a pane of dark glass, Shino let nothing escape, determined to mask his very existence.

Red lips curled into a smile as she took a step toward her students. Giving each student a tap on the head, she grinned once more before forming a hand seal and triggering genjustu.

Shino found himself separated from his peers. He could not identify his surroundings; they looked out of this world. He found himself floating amidst abstract colors and shapes. He willed himself to move, but found it utterly impossible to even twitch. A voice boomed from above.

"Welcome, team eight. This is Yuuhi Kurenai, your potential instructor, speaking. This is a challenge to determine your abilities as well as your compatibility as a team. You must figure out what you must achieve within two hours. If you fail to complete this challenge, you will be sent back to the academy and will not advance as a genin. Good luck."

The information came to a surprise to Shino. He had not previously heard that the number of graduates had to be weaned and picked out from a selective few. However, this unexpected bump was not going to prevent Shino from achieving what he set out to do. Shino looked around, observing carefully his surroundings. There seemed to be no escape in such a labyrinth. Sending out signals down his spinal cord, Shino once again tried to will himself to move. Failing to move an inch, Shino realized that his bugs were still capable of mobility. Kurenai's words rebounded in his mind: you abilities as well as your compatibility as a team. The words echoed in his mind as he tried to formulate a plan. He reached the conclusion that he should seek out his teammate above all else for he realized that he could not advance as a genin on his own. Sending out kikai in all directions, he attempted to find a way to break the barrier that separated the truth and the lies.

Shino waited for the arrival of his teammates, confident in his bugs' abilities, yet skeptical of his team's. He was unable to find a leeway that would switch the illusion off, but rationalized that there must be a weak point in the jutsu otherwise it would be impossible to pass.

Time passed as Shino continued to think. He felt himself being tied down from the burden and stressed out from the lack of success. Was this the limits of his capabilities?

The young shinobi refused to let this get to him. He was going to succeed no matter what. He had already promised his father that he was going to be a strong candidate for the next generation. There was no way an Aburame can lose now.

Shino had already lost track of time in this unnerving prison. He feared his teammates will never reach him. Perhaps their limbs were uncooperative also, if that was the case, they were doomed for failure. Time was the limiting factor. One cannot battle against time. Link sand through fingers, there was only the inevitable notion of the end of time. Seconds ticked by, minutes passed, time unrelentingly diminished until it was no longer time, but a foreboding. Shino began to lose hope. How much can a twelve year old endure in such conditions? His framework was still mentally and emotionally unstable, despite all the conditional training at the academy. The burden bore so hard on him; he almost wished it would end.

A small beacon of hope kept the young boy sane. A bitter chuckle escaped his lips. "So this is what being a ninja is about…" he murmured softly. He wasn't about to give up, not now. Reassuring himself with quiet connotations, Shino wanted to last the two hours. If all else failed, he could use this new information to create a better ninja next time.

A shuffle, a tap, and a swish disturbed the deadening silence. He could detect three bodies heading towards him and the familiar smells of his bugs. Smiling to himself, he welcomed his teammates with the smallest of gestures. Their arrival cut Shino from that which binds him like a shaky key to a lock which secured precious jewels and stones.

"Whoa, weird place you got here." Kiba exclaimed, glancing around the atmosphere.

"What did you see?" Shino inquired, already figured that each teammate would have a different stimulation.

"A large field, perfect for playing. There was also food too! It was great. I didn't even want to leave." Grinning, Kiba pretended to hold up what Shino presumed to be drumsticks and made gestures to eating it. "Akamaru loved it too." Shino noticed the tuft of hair from the puppy's head poking out from Kiba's oversized jacket. He wondered if Kiba had a pouch for the dog before asking Hinata what she saw.

"It – it was an obstacle course. Like the ones we had in school. I – almost didn't think I'd make it…" Hinata played with her fingers nervously and avoided the eyes of her teammates.

Shino finished piecing another part of the puzzle. These images were used to test their abilities and weaknesses. Kiba, who is easily distracted, needed to learn to break off his desires and accomplish his goals, Hinata needed to confidently complete a course that challenged her abilities as a ninja, and Shino who has only honed in his kikai skills needed to undergo mental distress. Each of these three simulations would be evident in the time to come as ninjas.

"Well… now what?" the ever patient Kiba asked, eager to leave this dungeon and start completing missions.

"We have to find a way to break the jutsu."

Easier said that done. Shino had already been here for who knows how long and has not found a way to get out. Perhaps his teammates had some clue.

"Hinata, can you use your byakugan to check for a weak spot?" Shino instructed.

"Hey! Who made you the leader?" Kiba interrupted, indignant because _he_ wanted to be the leader.

"Alright, you be the leader. What shall we do next?"

"Uh… never mind you can be the leader."

Shino sighed; he slight annoyed with Kiba's interjections but cannot stay angry because he was just rescued by the dog boy.

Hinata released her jutsu and performed a thorough scan of her surroundings.

"There seems to be a soft point at point 56 long and 55 wide."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah – yeah, there might be a slight point difference. But… it's pretty accurate." Hinata completed her task and resumed her bashful nature, surprised at how strong her voice was. Shino took a kunai and threw it at the point described. It made contact, resulting in a small _tink_ before the barrier projected it back to the "ground". He wasn't going to give up so quickly.

"Kiba, do you have an exploding tag?"

"Yeah."

"Give it to me."

"Say please."

"… Give it to me."

"Jeez, don't you have any manners?"

"We're wasting time."

Kiba forfeited the exploding tag reluctantly and pouted slightly over the loss of a verbal war. Though it was hardly a war, couldn't even amount to a small battle in Shino's mind.

Quickly tying and activating the talisman, Shino threw it in the prescribed weak point. This time, the impact of the explosion was able to piece the barrier, revealing a dome like illusion crumbling about them as broken shards of glass do.

At last, they were free.

Kurenai appeared before them.

"You're late. You fail."

Shino felt a pang of disappointment. Kiba, however, did not take this well.

"What do you mean we failed! Was it because I ate the bones too? You didn't say anything about not being able to eat it. They're good for calcium!"

Kurenai grinned down at her pupils.

"I'm kidding. You all made it with half an hour to spare. Congratulations, you pass. You're not officially genin."

Passed. How relieving that word was to Shino's ears. He passed which means he was one step closer to becoming a great ninja like his father.

"YAHOO!" Kiba punched the air exaggeratedly and became to jump stupidly around. "I PASSED. IN YOUR FACE, NEE-CHAN! YOU DIDN'T THINK I COULD DO IT, BUT I PASSED. You owe me 10 bucks."

Shino began to walk away from the shouting idiot and decided that he should go home and tell his father that he had passed. Kiba grabbed Shino's shoulders and held him back. Getting obscenely close to Shino's face, Kiba grinned widely.

"Let's celebrate! Eating BBQ this time!"

"We just ate yesterday."

"That was nothing. Now that I realized the food in the jutsu was all an illusion, I'm hungry again."

"…………"

"I'll pay."

"… Fine."

"Hinata, you coming?"

"Uh… if you want me too." She smiled timidly.

"Of course!"

As the three walked down to the restaurant, Shino felt that his teammates – no, friends – weren't so bad after all.


End file.
